Screwed Up Family (revised)
by myra k kuran
Summary: (AU) a short story about Yuuki's torn heart and the consequences that came following. Told by one of her children. (YuukiXZero) (KanameXOC) (KanameXYuuki)


**a.n. this is the revised version of the already existing story. I kept the other one still available if anyone wants to compare.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

My mother Kuran Yuuki…

She left Cross Academy holding the hand of her brother Kuran Kaname. Once their evil uncle Kuran Rido was taken down. Although Yuuki left with the man with whom she was destined to be with; but a part of her still stayed back at the academy with the silver haired hunter.

After Yuuki was turned back to her real form, it was revealed that she was indeed a pureblood vampire of the Kuran family. The revelation as a shock to all. Among them only Kiryu Zero was the one who found himself unable accept this bitter reality.

He made the oath to kill her the next time they'd meet.

However the desires in his heart forbade him. Thus the promise was broken. He spared life. He couldn't kill her. How could he…When he loved her so much?

Vampire or human to him Yuuki was Yuuki. The kind hearted soul who refused to leave his side even during the cruelest time of his life.

Yes…you got it right, when they finally met after the painful goodbye at cross academy the Kuran princess was held at a gun point by the silverette but the trigger was not pulled.

And that encounter wasn't also their only one. There were many more after that, and with time each encounter they became more intimate, desired filled and passionate. Just the way their simplest of blood exchange changed to steamy sizzling affair.

And then I came along...

Bingo! You guessed it right, I am the result of their liaison. The hybrid daughter of Pureblood Kuran Yuuki and her hunter lover Kiryu Zero.

 _Aiyora, Kiryu Aiyora!_

Now if you are wonder if my mother fell in love with my father Zero and got married let stop you right there before you get your hopes high. Because that certainly did not happen! Remember a big chunk of her still loved her brother, her fiancé a lot more than my father; and it made her feel compelled to stay with him.

Therefore Yuuki married Kaname and together they have beautiful daughter named Ai.

 _Kuran Ai, my half-sister._

Undoubted they are a very happy family just so you know. Now if you are wondering where I fit into in this happy family...?

Well to put it the right way, I am the on again and off again member of the Kuran family mostly because me and step father huh-how do I put it? Him and I, we don't share the heathiest of relationship. But for Yuuki's sake we try our best to keep it the most decent upfront.

...And that is how it has been for the last sixteen years-totally messed up!

Even though we all have settled into our lives unfortunately my mother still to this day couldn't settle whom her heart actually wants. Till to this day she is torn between Kaname and Zero.

Though she screams out that she is so happily married but look of desire she give my father every time they meet tells completely a different story. That is how it has always been...all along. But the funny part is that mother thinks she is very smart and her secret desires for Zero will remain buried deep down inside her heart. Nobody will ever know!

Sadly that woman does not even know the ABCD of keeping secret be it her own or others.

Thus she also does not know that her husband is very much aware of the pathetic condition of her heart. That is one interesting thing with Kuran Kaname, his eyes are the ones of a vulture. He watches everyone and everything from all sides. And does exactly what a vulture does: **strikes when nobody is watching!**

How do I put it…?

In simple words life is cruel because I am the one who is actually paying for my mother's mistake that she made in the past, the ones she is making now and the ones she will make in the future. You see I am the one who is trapped between this whole mess with no route for escape. I could neither be a proper Kiryu nor a Kuran.

Neither of my parents actually raised me. They were way too busy in their respective lives. They had no time for me but they had enough time to carry on with their liaison. As twisted as it sounds I was raised by the last person who should have looked in my direction. Kuran Kaname. Despite his true busy and hectic schedule, and pushing back his heartache he actually put up the effort to raise me- his wife's love child with his arch enemy.

But he made one thing crystal clear from day one… _he was not my father, nor was he ever going to be._ I was alright with that. Beggars can't be choosers. I should consider myself lucky that the pureblood didn't throw me out of the house.

My mother isn't the only one with secrets. I too have my own dirty secret but the difference between me and my mother, the whole knows her one whereas mine…

"Aiyora,"

I heard footsteps nearing my room following that came the opening and closing the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No it fine..."

I turned and saw my mother's husband causally leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed across his chest.

Here is a little bit of my secret I will share with you, in front of my mother and Ai and in public I address him as uncle. But in private, we are anything but uncle and niece or step father-daughter.

"Yuki phoned, she cannot make it home for dinner." He informed me. His voice full of amusement and excitement.

"Oh why is that?"

"Apparently the headmaster is throwing a small party for Ai's birthday."

"Aren't we invited?" I asked, closing the distance between us, letting my hands play with the button of his black silk shirt.

"We are."

"Shall I go get ready?" I was about to pull away but his arms grabbed me by the waist and pulled me indecently closer.

"I told her we will be late, you have studies to finish."

"Oh…but I'm already done with my lesson for the day." I slipped the information chewing my lower lip. Completely aware how much this innocent action excites him.

"No you're not!" He replies taking off his wedding ring and handed it over to me and I slipped it onto one of my fingers.

"For I am here to take your test and see if you have indeed finished your lesson properly."

After those words my mouth was captured in a deep kiss.

I should be pushing him back. But arms around him and pulled closer and closer as possible, melting our bodies together as one. And before next breath my form was lifted up from the ground and carried towards the awaiting bed.

After dropping me to the he too climbed up and in a short period of time our clothes peeled off one after another leaving us in nothing but our skin. We connected, uniting as one for the remaining time we had in had...though it was only for three hours!

But those three hours only belonged to us-two souls, two hearts, two mind bonded together into one body.

In that short time we made love for four consecutive time. Once very fast, when it started and ended neither of us know. The other two very slow and sluggish to the point it was painful. Then the last one was when we just decided to leave the bed.

.

.

.

"Do you want me to cancel?" He asked pulled into his arms after all our physical ordeals.

"We wait for them at home, if you want."

I actually thought for a moment, after all a very tempting offer but I chose not to go with it.

"...no I wish to go, father will be there."

"As you wish my dear."

He affectionately kissed the top of my forehead. And I immediately had the urge to get as far away from his as possible. It was supposed to be a no string attached _fuck._ Well that was how it started. Kaname wanted revenge against both Yuuki and Zero and what could be any better way than to fuck their own daughter. I was in no position to object. Things were already done to me even before I knew what was right or wrong.

However his recent actions suggested that he was growing affections towards me. It has been happening for some time now. At one point things escalated so far that he didn't want to be lovers anymore, expressed his desire to make his wife and have children with me.

And guess how I reacted?

I got on my knees grabbed his legs and begged him to take those words back. I was ready to be his salacious lover as long as he wanted me to be. But I simply cannot picture myself as the one to wreck my own mother's home. I loved her far too much to hurt her.

This is my secret, I have been having an affair with my mother's husband. I'm not that type of a girl, I never wanted this. I was probably still a naïve child when it all started and before realized how wrong it was there was no turning back.

It is natural to wonder whether mother and I are rivals…? No we aren't. Actually I am grateful to her, it is because of her indecisiveness mind I was able to meet Kaname and experience the true fire and thrill that hides inside deep passion. Maybe one day when I have someone to truly love like a lover I will shower him affection and passion the way Kaname does to me.

"Let's not go…I don't feel like breaking away from your warm arms."

"I am going." I declared before handing him back his wedding ring. The symbol of his love and commitment to my mother.

"You are a good girl Aiyora." He kissed me again. Deeply and passionately. No matter how against I was, I still returned the kiss.

"I know...You are a good man too."

"I love you…" he whispered against my lips.

Then took my hand in his and brought our entwined hands to his lips. I watched as he tenderly kissed the back of my hand.

"I will find out a way for us to be together." He promised.

 _Why is he bringing this up again? Doesn't he realize how uncomfortable it makes me?_

"We are together are we not?" I stopped him before he could go further.

"I want to give a name to this relationship." He said running his finger through my long dark strands.

"I does have a name...it's love."

He looked at me with amused eyes and chuckled. My answer didn't satisfy him. So I felt compelled to explain further.

"And if you try to give it a name this love will no longer be there. Kaname, I cannot afford to lose this love. Just the way my mother cannot afford to lose her husband, Ai cannot afford to lose their father."

"So is that how you want us to stay…forever?"

"Yes...this is how I want us to be...forever in love with each other."

A heavy silence followed after the deep talk.

I know what you are thinking-what screwed up family. Well, that we are but in the end we're all happy in our very own selfish way.

* * *

 **a.n. thank you for reading. hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
